


the one where they meet in a sex shop

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pierced Castiel (Supernatural), Piercings, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Based on a suggestion from envydean: sex shop worker
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	the one where they meet in a sex shop

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write but didn't feel like working on my harlequin so y'all got this instead haha. Enjoy!

Dean knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed. People use sex toys all the time, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, it’s not like he’s ever had anyone at Pleasure Trove ever make fun of him or snicker at his purchases. Hell, some of the employees have even suggested things to him that he’s ended up loving. 

So no, maybe it’s not the whole sex toy bit that’s the problem. Maybe it’s the store manager that’s the problem, especially with it being a Thursday. See, every Thursday the shop is run single-handedly by the store’s manager, the single hottest man Dean has ever seen in his entire life, and he used to make porn for a living, surrounded by attractive people all the damn time. But Castiel, he’s… different. Different than the men and women Dean was usually paired with, although there are some similarities. So he’s got a type, what are they going to do, sue him?

Castiel fits his type like he was molded specially for it. Dark, messy hair and piercing blue eyes are only the tips of the proverbial iceberg. See, Castiel’s obsessed with tattoos and he loves showing them off. The ink—sometimes pure black, sometimes delicately colored, depending on the tattoo—winds up and down both arms and Dean’s even caught glimpses of ink that dips below the top of the tight, black jeans that Castiel always wears. He’d do just about anything to see what those clothes are hiding and the mere fantasy of Castiel dragging him into the back room and fucking him until he’s a puddle of pure bliss has gotten him off more times than Dean cares to admit. 

And then there are the piercings. Dean’s never really been attracted to piercings themselves, they never really factored into who he was attracted to but  _ fuck _ if Castiel’s don’t get his engine revving. Both ears are pierced in multiple places and there’s a bar through his left eyebrow but the two that really have his mouth watering are the little black ring on the bottom left side of his lip and the glimpse he’d seen of the small metal ball resting on the center of Castiel’s tongue. The thought of that pressed to the underside of his cock has been one of his favorite fantasies, but seeing Castiel in-person when he the subject of so many of Dean’s personal pleasure sessions is nerve-wracking, to say the least.

Still, though, his favorite dildo was wearing out and even with a condom on it, he still wasn’t quite comfortable putting it anywhere near his body. Given that today was his last day of work and he’s got a three-day weekend, it’s basically a necessity that he get a new one so he can properly enjoy himself this weekend.

The biggest problem—pun intended—is that Dean’s a little bit of a size queen. He’s gotten used to the average dick inside of him being much larger than normal, so he’s a little surprised when he brings a dildo the size of a fist to the counter and Castiel doesn’t so much as blink. He just flashes Dean a kind smile and rings up his new dildo and a bottle of lube. 

“I dunno how you keep such a cool face, man. You should play poker.”

Castiel laughs. “Would you prefer that I discuss your purchases? I don’t have a problem with it either way, I just know most people tend to clam up when talking about masturbation.”

Dean snorts. “Nah, I’m just saying, you’ve got a nice face.” 

Castiel blinks at him and Dean’s brain short-circuits as he realizes what he’s said.  _ Nice face, Winchester? Really? _ Fuck’s sake, now he can never come back to his store again which is incredibly inconvenient since it’s right down the street from his apartment.

“I could say the same about you,” Castiel responds with a smirk and a knowing twinkle in his eye. He looks down at the toy rather exaggeratedly and then meets Dean’s gaze again, something akin to sharp hunger visible there now. “If you’re ever looking for something bigger, you know where to find me.”

Dean nearly swallows his damn tongue, jaw dropping open as he gapes at the hot manager across the desk from him. 

“Th-that’s… you… heh,” Dean responds elegantly, shuffling his weight between his feet as his cheeks heat up. He sucks in a sharp breath and tries again, “When do you get off?”

Castiel smirks. “Whenever I want, usually.” He pauses as Dean rolls his eyes and smiles, then continues, “Shop closes at nine.”

Dean grins, grabbing one of the store business cards and jotting his address on the back. “Come over after you close, I’m just down the street. I’ll get a pizza.”

Castiel takes the card, fingers brushing against Dean’s and sending an electric shock tingling down his arm. He inhales, meeting Cas’s gaze and biting his lip at the smirk he finds there. “I’ll see you at nine, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr  
>    
>    
>  Find **me** on ](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/616677243567128576/inspired-by-envydeans-suggestion-of-a-ficlet)[Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
